What a time to be alive
by missboredwithlife
Summary: "That's my girl." I smiled inwardly, watching her leave. As much as it pained me to see her walk away from me again, i knew it was the right choice for her, for us even, maybe. I only had one thought blaring strongly in my mind while watching her go. "Walk away from me, Hermione... and promise me... promise me that you will live a life worth living."


**Prologue – Nothing left to save.**

* * *

"You left me." Hermione stated. It sounded so cold to my ears, was this how she felt when she found out that I've moved on without her?

"You told me to wait for you, and I did... I…I waited for a long time you know?" Her shallow laughter filled the room, and I could only stare at her with guilt-ridden eyes, silently praying that she would understand me in the years to come.

'Or if there is even a future for us' I chucked darkly at the passing thought, heart starting to weigh heavy at the realization of what I have done to her.

Silence fell upon us. It was still unexpectedly comfortable, as if these 5 years of being apart never happened.

I wondered if it felt the same for her.

Her, in that oversized checkered blouse, hair unforgivingly unkempt and messy as usual, yet with a sort of radiance only she could produce.

Her, with such warm eyes, still so forgiving, yet so defeated, all traces of her feisty spirit; which I so loved, gone.

Her, so broken and still breaking, yet gripping the wine glass with such vigor, as if it was the only strand of hope keeping her sanity intact and whole.

How could she still look so beautiful? How could she, after what I did to her?

Her, who I loved, but broke?

She leaned her head further into the wall, shifting ever so slightly to take a long look at me.

That familiar piercing stare, no longer tinted with warmth filled me with such nostalgia. The despair in her eyes too, I've seen it before. When was the last time I've seen those eyes? My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to remember.

Oh right, the death of her brother.

" _I'll love you forever, and always. I'll hold you softly; chase you down even if you don't need me. When there comes a time where your love really stops, I will never stop hoping. You're my only. You're the only. You will always be my only. I'll always be there."_

I said that to her, didn't I.

On the day her brother passed away, I held her closely to me, silently comforting her and offering her the solace she needed. I remember as I interlocked my fingers with hers, desperately promising her.

Desperately wishing to be the one to shelter her, to protect her, to shield her from such pain.

"I'll always be there" I echoed my thoughts out loud.

Running my fingers through my hair, I threw a small smirk at her. It didn't feel like a smirk though. It felt more like a cry for forgiveness, hidden behind the damned pride of mine I couldn't throw away.

* * *

Her eyes widened slightly.

"You'll always be there" She softly echoed.

"Always… is an awfully short time for us, isn't it Draco?" She smiled sadly. Downing the last glass of wine she had, she gently placed the cup down on the stone cold floor.

And moved in closer to me.

I observed her with careful scrutiny. Her parted lips, as she breathed raggedly, trying to contain the overwhelming amount of flooding emotions.

Her flushed cheeks, red from the wine, and maybe concealed anger, which I could never identify.

Her flawless skin, itching to be touched and caressed, to be kissed and loved.

Lastly. Her eyes. Those captivating eyes which I never could look away from. Those very eyes, which enthralled me and promised me a life, one filled with anticipated excitement and love. Fuck.

Fuck, I wanted her back.

"I loved you, Draco. I still do. And I still will." She sighed. A low, defeated chuckle coupled with a sharp movement of her sudden clench of fists followed.

"And I hate myself for that." She choked, trying to hide the fact that she was starting to cry.

My hands involuntarily reached out. I longed to touch her. I needed to hold her. I had to embrace her, and protect her. Maybe if I begged for forgiveness. Maybe we could return to what we used to be. Just maybe… if we try, or if I try harder this time round …

"But I'm never coming back, Draco."

And I froze.

My hands dangled in midair, trembling softly. I gritted my teeth and willed it to stop shaking.

It wouldn't stop.

Her hands reached out to cup my face, with such soft hands, and soft motions, I was slightly surprised at the iciness of her hands.

"Thank you." She shakily breathed out, taking a last longing look at me. Her eyes softened, as she gave me a sad, sweet smile.

She left.

And she never looked back.

'That's my girl.' As i inwardly smiled.

 _Walk away from me, Hermione, and promise me you'll live a life worth living._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

 **Please do review ^^**


End file.
